


The Stalking Joke

by timexturner



Category: Batman - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a patient from arkham become fascinated with the joker, she will do whatever it takes to be with him. Even if it means killing his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

She stared at him, trying to figure him out, she had heard of him, she had actually dreamed of meeting him. But she didn't think he would be this intimidating. She looked at the damaged tattoo on his forehead. She just wanted to kiss that forehead. She quickly pushed that in the back of her mind. She had to 'be' his therapist. 

" so... The green hair... That suppose to be for somebody?" The man across from her asked. The girl smiled and tossed her hair. 

" yeah, I did it for the Bat." The women smirked. The man across from her started laughing hysterically. 

" oh man, you know that is my favorite joke?" The man said. He stared at the girls forearm... " and I suppose that tat is for bats as well? Listen, honey... If ya like ol' Mister J that much, you just have to say so" at this the girl blushed " how much have you longed for this moment, hm? How much have you longed for the joker to be in the same room as you? Now that you have me, all chained up to the chair, you can do whatever you want, but you won't because that is against policy. And due to the fact that I have another little girl already that I adore." 

"You mean that dumb blonde? The one with the pigtails? She's nothing but a joke. I can be so much better then her" this made the joker very angry. No one insults his Harley and gets away with it. He loved her. Sure it was about manipulation at first, but over time he had grown to actually love her. He then had a plan. 

" prove it. Kill the doctors and get me out of here. Then I'll dump that dumb blonde" joker said smirking. The girls eyes lit up. 

" really?" 

" NO!" He laughed hysterically again. " if you think I'm gonna dump my Harley for a stupid little fan like you, then you are oh so wrong... Thanks for the laugh though!" He laughed again. 

***

When the girl got 'home', she Locked the door and screamed. She would have done anything for him. But he had laughed in her face. She looked at her joker shrine on her far wall. She'll get him to love her, even if it means capturing and murdering his dumb blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

The joker entered the Rec room where Harley yelled out and waved at him. He smiled and rolled his eyes and went over to her. He plopped down on the couch and noticed a girl with red hair was sitting with her. He gave a disgusted look at the girl. He didn't bother learning the red haired girls name, nor did he want to know it. 

" hey puddin! How was therapy?" Harley asked happily. " me an' Ivy here were just-" 

"IVY" the joker said annoyed " why don't ya do me and my girl both a favor and make like a tree and ugh.. What's the term?" 

" I know! I know! Pick me!" Harley said happily waving her hand in the air. The joker giggled and gave Harley the go ahead " leave! It's leave, Mistah j" he smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Exactly, very good, pumpkin. Make like a tree and leave" the joker said sternly, Ivy rolled her eyes and got up and muttered something about disgusting trash but he paid no attention to her. " anyway, my therapy was good... But uh... I think the therapist was flirting with me." 

" well, ya are irresistible, puddin. And I know that you're secretly... You know... But you'd never leave me for some stupid guy" Harley laughed as she put her head in his chest. 

" Harley...the therapist... It was a girl... And don't you ever mention my secret in public!" The joker said as he patted her cheek a little just as a warning. 

Harley gasped. " it was not! Tell me who she is, puddin! I'll beat her brains in!" The joker laughed and kissed her head. 

"Thank ya, pumpkin. Come to think of it, she didn't give me a name, every time I asked her she ignored the question" the joker said. They all heard the rec room door open, a girl with short green hair stepped in... Or rather.. She was carried in. 

"No no no!" The girl screamed as she was tied to a chair. " I don't want to interact with these freaks and weirdos! I just want to be alone and admire my puddin!" At this the joker turned around. It was the girl. The girl that was his 'therapist' 

" you'd be smart to make some friends in here, freakshow" joker heard the guards say to her. She tried to bite them whenever they got their hands close. The joker looked at Harley. 

" 'cuse me for a minute, pumpkin. I'm gonna go talk to our new resident" joker said to Harley as he patted her head. 

" don't take long, Mistah J." She said as she blew him a kiss. 

The joker walked over to the table and sat down. The girl looked down at the table " so you're my 'therapist' judging by the fact that you're in here indicates to me that you aren't my real therapist. And no one calls me puddin but my Harley. If I hear ya call me that again, I'll hurt ya" the joker said getting up and started to go back to the couch. 

"Badly?" The girl asked smirking. The joker stopped and clenched his fists. 

"Princess if ya know what's good for ya, you will not tempt me" the joker said and went back to Harley. 

Freakshow's brain was already thinking up plans on how to kill that stupid blonde bimbo bitch. She saw them kiss "you are going to be mine Mistah J" she whispered evilly. " wether you want to or not, you will be mine"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with this thanks to two things, a story I read about Harley being stalked by a patient and thought, why doesn't that type of thing happen to the joker? So I'd thought i'd try my hand at it. And a very old song called he loves me, he loves you not.


End file.
